Late Office Hours
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: This popped in my head and I decided to do it. It another anthro story. This time its between Humphrey and Eve. Hope you like it


It was late and Jasper College. While some were heading back to their dorms, others were still in class. As for the professors, there were some who were still working late at night so they could have a work free weekend. One of the professors who was still filling out some paperwork was Eve; she teaches chemistry. She had a few more papers to finish before she could go home. Then one of her students came in: Humphrey

Eve: Humphrey, what are you doing here? Its 10:00pm.

Humphrey: Well I saw the light in your office and I thought I pass by to see if you could answer my questions.

Eve: I'm busy right now finishing paperwork; if this is about my daughter, which you are dating, then leave. You know that she is studying abroad with her classmates and her father is with them.

Humphrey: I know that. This is about my grade in the class. I know that I have a C+ in the class, but my last paper should have bumped me up to a B. Can you explain what happened.

Eve: You had a lot of grammar mistakes and you used a website that I do not approve of. How I can tell is simple: you added it in your work cited.

Humphrey: I was desperate and I needed it to make sense quick since I was trying to finish it as quick as possible. Please can't you show any mercy.

Eve: I don't show mercy to any of my students; especially if one of them is dating and banging, don't try to lie about it, one of my daughters.

Humphrey: She helps me study and yes we do it sometimes; but I don't ask her to do the work for me. Please I'm begging you to change the grade; at least give me some extra credit.

Eve:(thinking to herself) He does look pitiful looking at me like that and I can tell he won't leave until I do something. I have to admit he does have a nice body. I've always wondered what some of my students were packing under their pants sometimes. Worse part is I miss having Winston's meat inside of me. Maybe I could have some fun with this; all I have to do is make sure that this stays secret.(to Humphrey) So you're willing to do anything to get me to change this grade?

Humphrey: Yes! Just tell me what I have to do.

Eve: First- you have to keep this a secret. Second- you can't tell Kate or Winston I did this. Third- you're going to take this ass and pussy hard.

Humphrey: Are you asking me to have sex with you for my grade to improve?

Eve: You got that right. Now lock the door and get that butt over here.

Once Humphrey locked the door as ordered, he walked over to Eve and the two began to make out. Eve made sure to move all her stuff off her desk and she didn't have any windows in her office so no one would see them doing it. Eve then began stripping Humphrey of all his clothes until he was completely naked. She started by sucking on his cock. While she was sucking on him, Humphrey was moaning and groaning from having her suck on him. Eve then stripped herself of all her clothes in front of him and told him to suck on her tits. While he was doing it, she giggled in pleasure and enjoyment from having him on her. After a while, she laid on her desk and Humphrey began licking all over her pussy. She was turning red from having his wet tongue in her. She even told him that he was really amazing at this; even better than Winston. Once she climaxed, it was not time for her to be taken in the ass while they were on her desk. Humphrey placed his cock inside of her and started pounding. Eve was groaning in pleasure from his big cock; she then asked him to grab her breast while he was doing this. The result made her scream in pleasure from the enjoyment. They did this for 10 minutes; it was now time for Humphrey to take her in the pussy. Once inside, Eve could really feel how big he was inside of her; Humphrey complimented on how tight she really is. The two were both moaning from the pleasure and ecstasy from having one another inside each other. Eve asked Humphrey to give her butt a few spanks just for the kick. This made Eve even more aroused from the experience to the point where she screamed like a young wolf. Humphrey then told her that he could feel himself ready to explode. She ordered him to spray all of it on her breast. He took his cock out and did exactly that. The two then made out one final time while sitting on Eve's chair.

Humphrey: So does this mean I get my grade changed?

Eve: Consider that grade changed. I wont be doing you anymore favors like this anymore. And you better not tell Winston or anyone this.

Humphrey: My mouth is shut about this; I really wouldn't want Kate to find out that I nailed her own mother.

Eve: I will say this Humphrey; you are really extraordinary at this.

Humphrey: You're amazing at this too. If you want, we could do this again.

Eve: I guess we could. Alright! My late office hours for this will be at 10pm-2am anyday. I will give you this private number that you can use.

Humphrey: Thanks! I'll get out clothes so we can go.

Eve: No, we can wait here for a while. I'm not in a hurry. Are you?

Humphrey: Nope! I can wait here just a little while longer.

The two begin to make out once again and touch each others bodies.


End file.
